User talk:Repain99
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Repain99 page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Willbachbakal (Talk) 16:39, December 5, 2012 Re: Hello Unfortunately, I have neither. I do, however, have Steam. If you want to contact me from there, I'd love to add you. My username's Teridax. P.S.: You might want to sign your posts next time on talk pages. Just type in four tildes (~) in a row after your message. --Willbachbakal (talk) 19:02, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat on the site Well apparently Bio Wiki has a chat. It's a channel on the IRC, but seems like not many people use it. If some more people would want to check it out, it could be a helpful thing for everyone. Ison (talk) 16:58, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Console Actually, I only own a laptop. I've never really gotten into consoles. Do you have one? How different does the gameplay feel compared to PC gaming? --Willbachbakal (talk) 17:09, March 27, 2013 (UTC) House thing hi,w whats with the house picture thing? (Themattking15 (talk) 22:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC)) Re: Admin The first thing you should know is that it's going to take a lot of effort and time to become an admin on the BioShock Wiki. You should also consider it as a lifetime commitment, so only try to become an admin if you're really dedicated to it. You can submit an application on the requests for adminship page, but first you're going to have a lot to do: First, you need to make sure you're properly acquainted with the rules of the wiki and Wikia's general policy, see here. You also need to make more and better to the contributions. Currently you're at 118 edits, which isn't much, and most of them are on your user page. You're going to need to contribute a lot more to the mainspace. Check for mistakes, add content when you see something's missing, and check the edit flow to pick out the bad edits from the good ones. Be mindful that this needs to be regular, substantial editing over a long period of time. When you'll submit your adminship request the other users on this wiki will express their opinion on whether or not you should be granted admin rights, and so you need to prove you can be trusted. Eventually, one of the wiki's admins will decide whether to accept your request or deny it (you can still resubmit an application, so it's not a permanent denial). Currently, I'm the only regularly active admin here, and I'll be scrutinizing your edits. However, I am also here to help: if you need advice or if you're simply unsure of something, I will gladly assist you. Best of luck! --Willbachbakal (talk) 17:40, May 20, 2013 (UTC) You have to edit the page to present your candidacy. Although you are free to do so at any time (and any number of times), I have you warn you that if you present it now you will almost certainly not be accepted for the reasons I mentioned above. Also, you forgot to sign your message on my talk page. :P --Willbachbakal (talk) 14:52, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Achievements It was once proposed that this wiki should have achievements, but we collectively refused, mainly because it gives new users the wrong incentives (i.e. making lots of little edits instead of a single one, creating empty blog posts and spamming others' talk pages). --Willbachbakal (talk) 17:44, May 22, 2013 (UTC) That's what I thought the reason may have been but I was'nt absolutley sure. That makes since though. Thanks. --mattzilla12 17:47, May 22, 2013 (UTC)